The Misadventures at Luoyang University
by SerJorahMormont
Summary: College AU featuring DW characters. Will hopefully eventually feature every character. Includes Romance, Humor, Drama, and Absurdity. Starts off pretty tame.


Hey! This is my first fiction in awhile, so please bare with me! This story will feature mainly Dynasty Warriors characters, but will occasionally feature Samurai Warriors too. I don't own any properties mentioned in this story. Enjoy! I got the inspiration reading another DW college AU.

Chapter 1: Quan's burden

"You can't do that in my room brother! It's against the rules and I just got here!" Squeled Sun Quan.

"It's only against the rules if you get caught, which we will if you keep piping! Anyways, it's college, get used to this." Sun Ce said.

"Wow! Can I have some?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

It was move in day for the fall semester at Luoyang University. Quan and Shang Xiang finally finished moving into their dorms, and the family decided to relax after getting Quan settled.

"How does father even allow this? Even if you are of age it's still irresponsible regardless of the rules broken!" Quan said.

"Hey ease up Quan, it's been a long day and Ce helped us a lot!" Shang Xiang said.

Ce, using his selective hearing, only cared to register the word father from Quan's complaint.

Hey? Where is Pops?" Ce asked.

As if oncue, a man wearing nothing but Luoyang university merchandise, including a shirt that said "Proud Parents of Luoyang Students!" Walked in the door.

"Dad you look embarrassing." Groaned Shang Xiang.

"Haha! Can't a man be proud of his amazing children, all attending such a great university! All my little tigers are growing up right before my eye!" Sun Jian said heartily.

"Father, we aren't in Jiangdong anymore, the way you talk attracts attention up north." Quan said.

"This is nothing, when I moved in my dorm freshman year, paps had the whole floor shaking with his hysterics." Ce said.

"Well jeez, now we know who's the favorite, where are your tears at today dad?" Complained Shang Xiang.

"A father doesn't play favorite, I expended all my energy lucking Quan's behemoth of a computer and your clothes Xiang." Jian said, getting on top of Quan's bed and closing his eyes. "Quan, Xiang, go meet your neighbors, stop talking to your old man. Ce, buy me some food, the Tiger of Jiangdong hungers!" Jian said dramatically right before he instantly passed out.

"Why me? Ugh, I'll be back lil bro and lil sis, and Quan, you better not be playing video games when I get back." Jeered Ce.

"You guys are done helping me move in, you don't need to stay here! I thought I was an adult now!" Groaned Quan.

Before the other siblings could chime in, a knock came from the door. Shang Xiang got up and looked out from the peep hole to see who was there. When she saw who it was, she became immediately entranced. It was a boy who looked like he was ripped straight out of a boy band. She opens the door to hastily greet him.

"Hi! My name is Lu Xun! I'm in the room directly across. My roommate hasn't moved in yet so I was feeling kinda lonely, so I decide to meet my neighbors! May I know your name?" Xun said, his gentleman-like and charming aura emanating from his body and words.

"My name is Sun Shang Xiang, this is my brothers room but I actually live down the hall!" Shang Xiang said excitedly.

"My name is Quan, my roommate hasn't moved in either, pleasure to meet you." Quan said, delighted at the opportunity to be social and not even have to leave from his room.

"I'm Ce, I don't live here, I'm a sophomore, I live on the on-campus apartments. Just here to help these squirts move in." Ce said, intentionally making Shang Xiang angry.

"I'm not a squirt! You are a year above me, that means nothing!" Shang Xiang said angrily. She looks back at Xun, going back to her cheery smile despite Xun's eyes widening at the yelling. "Hey, we should all check out the others who live in this dorm hall! I'm dying to meet them, especially if they are like you." Shang Xiang said with a blink.

Xun Blushed, but he noticed something weird in the room that grabbed his attention. "Ummmm, who's the man on your bed if he's not your roommate?" Xun asked in confusion.

"Ignore him, we have mandatory social events we have to go to anyways." Quan said, begrudgingly getting up from his chair and putting on his sneakers. "Let's go downstairs".

The other two freshman nodded their head in agreement, and the trio walked out the door to meet the rest of their neighbors.

"I may be only a year older, but I sure do feel old with all these freshies. Hmmmmm, time to hit up the boys and have some fun tonight!" Ce said, dawning a devious look.


End file.
